FanFiction Finds the Cahills
by The Gone Angel
Summary: They find FanFiction, Dan writes rated M, Liza decides to prove a point, and Evamy and Amian fangirls are wondering how the heck I can write such a one-shot. WARNING: RANDOM WORDS ARE SAID. Genres: Romance, Humor, Drama and Parody.


**Just a funneh story to read. A bit of romance involved. **

**Disclaimer: I _do_ own 39 Clues. Just kidding.**

**This is for jaime-annepardey's contest!**

**The song Nellie was singing was called Give it to Me by Nelly Furtado ft Timbaland, but I can't put the lyrics in :(**

**Cahills discover fanfiction! All in a one-shot!**

* * *

"Amy! Don't publish it or I'll publish your diary!" screamed a boy in a ninja suit. You see, fellow readers, that the Cahills discovered fanfiction, and Fiske is making them write stories. Of course, the Cahills take it to the next level of insanity.

"Dan!" Amy shouted back. "It's funny and deserves to be on the internet!"

"The couple Natan is not funny!" Dan exclaimed. "It's gross!"

"It's your fault you published a Amian story!" Amy replied.

"It was a _romance _and _horror._" Dan suggested, trying to not let Amy publish that story of Natan.

"It was rated M! How could you?" Amy shrieked in anger.

"It was funny, Dan-O, and really gross!" Hamilton said. "And what's up with Hamy, Hamead, and Hamalie?"

Dan laughed. "Authors are weird."

"Do I need to remind you of Deagan and _Natan_?" Amy hissed.

"No! My eyes are burned, I don't need my ears burned too!" Dan said.

"And Amian is more popular than Evamy." Sinead mused. "Weird."

Amy groaned. "Shush it! I don't need to be reminded."

"Amian is better than Evamy," A girl replied, holding a dart gun. "No offense. Dan, for once you aren't a git, your story was funny."

"I'm not a git, Natalie. I've already got six reviews. It's a hit!" Dan exclaimed. Amy face-palmed.

"Just shut up. Just don't go hiding behind me when Ian reads that story!"

"Does he even look in the rated M section?" Dan asked innocently.

"No, you dweeb! Everyone just looks at our profiles!" Amy said, annoyed.

"So you spy on Ian?" Dan asked.

Amy blushed. "No!"

"Liar," Natalie said.

Then the door banged open, and two guys were arguing.

"Ivan, it is _not _my fault that Daniel made the rated M story!" Ian hissed.

"My name is Evan, and you could have made it!" Evan barked back._  
_

"Me?" Ian asked, smirking. "Why would you frame me?"

"There is something that happened, but I don't know it, and I'll figure out!"

"Fine, Ivan."

"It's Evan!"

Amy grumbled something under her breath. "Evan, Dan made the story..."

Dan was under a chair, hiding. Both boys turned to him.

"Daniel, What have I done to show I liked your sister?" Ian asked.

"A lot," Natalie muttered to herself.

"Korea," Dan said, rolling his eyes.

"And how is Amy and Ian a popular couple on there in the first place?" Evan exclaimed. "And _what _about _Korea?_ Whenever Ian explained the clue hunt, he said nothing of Korea!"

Dan and Natalie looked at each other, and then looked at their siblings.

Amy blushed. "It's just like Amy and Jonah, nothing at _all.__"_

Ian smirked. "Ivan, it was nothing."

"It's Evan!"

"Whatever."

"It was something, and it was gross," mumbled Dan. "Too much. They had a race." Then Dan laughed evilly.

"What is it now?" Amy demanded.

"Would it have turned PG-13?"

"What-Oh! No!"

"Does a brush of the lips count as PG-13?"

"Ian!"

"What?"

"Shut up!"

"You kissed my sister?"

"You kissed my girlfriend?"

"Ivan is your boyfriend?"

"You forgot already?" Amy asked.

"Stop asking questions!" exclaimed Hamilton, banging his head against the wall.

"No, love," Ian replied to Amy, ignoring Hamilton's outburst. "But really?"

"Yes, now shut up, or Hamilton looks angry and confused enough to punch your face. And don't call me love!"

"Why does Ian call you love?" Evan asked.

"It is family business!" snapped Ian.

"Um...calling somebody 'love' isn't 'family business'" Dan sniggered.

Ian sighed. "I mean, It's NONE of your business, Ivan!"

"Yes it is! Amy is _my _girlfriend!" Evan shouted. "And my name is EVAN!"

Ian sighed. "It was a joke. I never kissed your girlfriend."

Dan started to open his mouth, but Ian glared at him. Then music blasted through their ears. Nellie was singing a dirty song from another room, and dancing.

Amy flinched. "Nellie! That doesn't help at all!"

Hamilton sniggered.

Nellie came in, dancing around the room with her music blaring in the room.

"I'm innocent!" Dan shouted.

They all laughed, even Ian and Natalie were amused.

"Nope, kiddo, You wrote a rated M story. Fiske isn't going to be pleased," Nellie informed.

Amy blushed. "Don't remind me of that."

"Oh, yeah. It was Amian. The author-" Nellie pointed at Dan, who shrugged. "Said 'Amian kicks freakin' Evamy's butt!'"

"I did not! Both couples are really bad! Evamy _and _Amian!" Dan exclaimed. "That is the Amian fangirls, I swear!"

"Amian _fangirls?_" Ian asked, who was a little red. "Our couple has fangirls?"

"Oh come on!" Evan whined.

Ian rolled his eyes. "Your whining about the couples? Really, Ivan?"

"But Evamy is real, not Amian!" Evan said.

Then a blonde haired girl with green eyes appeared. "What?" She hissed calmly. "It will be real! You shall become Vesper mole!"

"W-Who are you?" Amy stuttered, blushing.

"You're stuttering _finally!_" The girl snickered. "I'm a Amian fangirl? Of course, darlings! Why ask? I'll kill Evan for what he said!"

"Amian fangirl? They are real?" Dan murmured, his eyes widening.

"Well, duh! I'm a Lucian, so don't mess with me. Correct?" The blonde girl replied, her eyes darting around dangerously.

Dan swallowed his pride. "Yes, that is correct."

"'Kay. Sorry, Dan. Don't be scared. You and Ian are my favorite people ever!" She said.

"Cool!" Dan exclaimed.

"But my Lucian group come first, so if you prank Ian or Natalie, I'll just help them get you back. Lucians are the best, you know. Madrigals are too calm!" The girl boasted.

Dan crossed his arms in annoyance. "Fine."

"What is your n-name?" Amy asked.

"I'm Liza," Liza replied, flipping her blonde hair. "And we are going to play a game. Two Truths and a Lie."

The Cahills stared at her, and finally Sinead said, "Okay. Who is going first?"

"I will, and then I'll pass it on to someone," Liza explained. "One: I've eaten goat brain. Two: I've sung loudly in my bedroom. Three: I've spied on Dan and Amy during the clue hunt."

"Um...Three is the lie?" Amy asked.

"One!" Ian and Natalie replied.

"It was one. Good job, Ian and Natalie." Liza praised.

"So you have spied on us?" Dan exclaimed, baffled.

"No you idiot! I read the series!" Liza laughed, rolling her eyes. "I love Ian and Dan's thoughts the best. They are always exciting! Wait- I'll get book three! Korea! Yay! Fangirlness!"

"No!" Amy, Ian, Natalie, and Dan shouted, knocking her over.

"Whoa! Natalie and Dan? Why you guys?"

"I don't know. I'm want you to read."

"Me too."

The younger siblings grabbed Ian and Amy, tearing them off of Liza.

"NO!" Amy screamed, slapping Dan. "It's bad enough I read a rated M Amian story!"

"That was EPIC!" Liza called from the library.

Amy shuddered.

Evan was confused. "Read it...I guess."

"E-Evan! Don't side with the evil!" Amy yelled.

"I'd think Dan would say that," mused Nellie.

"I wonder what would make Ian look guilty," Reagan and Madison wondered, evil grins on their faces.

"Yeah! I got it!" Liza shouted. "I found The Sword Thief!"

"Way to make things better," Ian said sarcastically. "Saying the title makes _everything _better."

"I hope! This is where Amian fangirls go crazy with happiness!" Liza said, day dreaming. "It's _way _better than Evamy. Don't the normal couple...Poor Natan."

Dan fake puked. "Gross!"

"That would never happen! Keep dreaming!" Natalie exclaimed. Everything was silent. The floor creaked.

"Awww! Did you hear that?" Liza asked.

"What?" snapped Natalie.

"The thousands of Natan fangirls hearts breaking!" Liza replied.

"It's just the floor creaking," Dan muttered.

"Exactly!" Liza hissed.

Dan face-palmed. "What do you like more, Ami-"

"AMIAN FOREVER!" Liza yelled.

Silence.

Crickets.

* * *

**I needed to get this story out of the way. 'Kay? :P**


End file.
